The mission of our Perimenopause in Brain Aging and Alzheimer's Disease Program Project (P3) is to discover the biological transformations that occur in the brain during the perimenopausal transition which can result in phenotypes predictive of risk for development of Alzheimer's pathology. We seek to identify the mechanisms by which these changes occur, and translate these discoveries to determine the optimal timing and strategies for preventing conversion to the perimenopausal at-risk phenotype. Successful execution of our Perimenopausal Program Project Aims demands a high degree of coordination, intellectual synergy, collaboration and communication across and among all Projects and Cores. Administrative Core provides a structural organization to facilitate timely and efficient communication and integrative links among Projects and Cores. The Administrative Core (Core A) will ensure the success of the Perimenopause Program Project through effective leadership, the provision of data management and biostatistical resources, and the forging of partnerships to synergize efforts and maximize resources. Administrative Core specific aims are: (1) Specific Aim 1: Lead and administer Perimenopause in Brain Aging and Alzheimer's Disease Program Project (manage and steward intellectual, technological and financial resources, identify and overcome barriers to progress, create liaisons with similarly-focused research and training programs); (2) Specific Aim 2: Provide organizational systems for data management and communication within the Program Project Members and External Reviewers (implement and maintain a Web-based data entry, data management, and animal- and specimen tracking system); (3) Specific Aim 3: Conduct program-wide integrated statistical and bioinformatics analysis (provide biostatistical consulting in the design, coordination, and analyses of projects, oversee gene array and bioinformatics data management on program data management system, integrate gene expression profile across program; conduct program-wide bioinformatics network analysis).